


The Other Team (#60 Adversary)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [73]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian observes the other team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Team (#60 Adversary)

**Author's Note:**

> This one was somehow inspired by kljoyce.

Ian watched them flit around Charlie. Young, all of them, their laughs high and sweet. Genusises, all of them, speaking a language Ian could never grasp. Female, mostly, bright skirts, short but flowing in this season's fashion, fell over soft swells of hips that could give the world another generation.

Charlie drove them ahead of him.

Charlie stopped and placed a hand on Ian's chest and spoke into his ear. "They are not you. They could never have your beauty, your strength, your depth of soul. I could never love even one of them. I could only ever love you."


End file.
